General Grievous
Quote: "Army or not, you must realize you are doomed." -- General Grievous Grievous, geboren als Qymaen jai Sheelal, was de Supreme Commander van de Droid Armies van de Confederacy of Independent Systems tijdens de Clone Wars. Grievous doodde talloze Jedi totdatObi-Wan Kenobi een einde maakte aan zijn leven op Utapau. Biografie thumb Qymaen jai Sheelal Qymaen jai Sheelal werd op Kaleegeboren tijdens de beruchte Huk War. In deze oorlog werden deKaleesh aangevallen door de oorlogszuchtige Yam'rii, door de Kaleesh Huks genaamd. Sheelal leerde al snel omgaan met wapens en op 8-jarige leeftijd was hij al een volleerd sluipschutter. Op 22-jarige leeftijd had hij reeds de status van halfgod bereikt omwille van zijn onberispelijke kwaliteiten op het slachtveld. Onder leiding van Sheelal en zijn assistente Ronderu lij Kummar zouden de Kaleesh als nooit voorheen samen strijden tegen een tegenstander. Ronderu had hij naar eigen zeggen ontmoet via een visioen. Hun exacte relatie is niet bekend maar Sheelal en Kummar vochten zij aan zij talloze conflicten uit. Toen Kummar echter stierf, werd Sheelal overmand door verdriet en woede. Hij huwde met tien vrouwen en kreeg dertig zonen en dochters. Qymaen nam de naam Grievous aan en trok meer dan ooit bloeddorstig ten strijd met zijn elite soldaten, deIzvoshra, aan zijn zijde. Een pure haat ontstond jegens de Huk die werden verdreven vanKalee maar ook werden achtervolgd en verdreven van hun kolonies en zelfs op hun eigen thuisplaneet werden aangevallen. Sheelal gebruikte Huk technologie en schepen in zijn legers waardoor de Kaleesh over middelen beschikten om hun planeet te verlaten. De Huk waren nu zelf in het nauw gedrongen en vroegen de hulp van de Galactic Republic. De Republic steunde – al dan niet onder druk gezet door bepaalde fracties – de Huk waardoor de Kaleesh sancties kregen opgelegd. Sheelal keerde met zijn legers terug naar Kalee dat meer en meer moeite had om overeind te blijven onder de economische sancties. Toen Sheelal talloze Kaleesh zag sterven van de honger, werd zijn haat tegen de Republicen de Jedi alleen maar groter. General Grievoushttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grievous&action=edit&section=3Edit Dooku en San Hill van de IBC hadden al langer Sheelal gevolgd en boden hulp aan om zodoende de schuld vanKalee te kunnen afbetalen. In ruil daarvoor moest Sheelal hun troepen aanvoeren. Na te aarzelen aanvaardde hij deze voorwaarden om zijn volk te helpen. Maar na een tijd wou Sheelal van het contract af en zich opnieuw meer toeleggen op het helpen van zijn eigen volk. Dit wou Dooku niet laten gebeuren. Hij had in Grievous' Shuttle, deMartyr, een bom geplant die afging tijdens de vlucht. thumb Het vreselijk toegetakelde lichaam van Sheelal werd in een Bacta Rejuvenation Tank geplaatst en opnieuw stelde San Hill de Kalee voor om hen te helpen tegen de Galactic Republic. Sheelal ging opnieuw op het voorstel in en zijn lichaam werd omgeven door cybernetische ledematen. Sheelals ogen, organen en hersenen (waarmee geknoeid was) waren nog van hemzelf maar al de rest van zijn lichaam was prothetisch. GeneralGrievous was voorbestemd om de militaire aanvoerder te worden van deCIS zodat Dooku zich met andere taken kon bezighouden. Dooku trainde Grievous in het vechten met de Lightsaber. Grievous’ eerste exemplaar was de saber van Sifo-Dyas. Het duurde een tijdje alvorens Grievous zijn nieuwe identiteit aanvaardde. Om deze fase te vergemakkelijken, decoreerde hij zichzelf en zijn lijfwachten, de IG-100 MagnaGuards, met traditionele tekens van Kalee. Clone Warshttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grievous&action=edit&section=4Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/6/64/Grievous_Hypori.jpgGrievous op Hypori Grievous was al ‘actief’ vanaf de Battle of Geonosis maar daar moest hij zich gedeisd houden om later als een verrassing tevoorschijn te komen. Dit gebeurde tijdens de Battle of Hypori in 22 BBY waar Grievous een aantal gerenommeerde Jedi flink in het nauw dreef. De faam van Grievous steeg al snel en hij vergaarde meer en meer Lightsabers, afkomstig van Jedi die hij had vermoord, als trofee. Langzaam maar zeker naderden de strijdkrachten van de CIS, onder leiding van Grievous de Core Worlds. Grievous hield zich tussen missies door schuil op Vassek in zijn fort dat hij liet onderhouden door A-4D, zijn lijfarts en liet beschermen door zijn IG-100 MagnaGuards en zijn huisdier Gor. In dit fort waren ook talloze reserveonderdelen voor Grievous' lichaam aanwezig zodat Grievous kon worden hersteld van een kwetsure die hij had opgelopen tijdens een gevecht. Count Dooku stak zijn onvrede over Grievous niet onder stoelen of banken indien dit nodig was. Zo was Dooku na een tijdje erg ontevreden over Grievous. Zo was de Malevolence vernietigd geweest, was de Battle of Bothawui op een nederlaag uitgedraaid en was Skytop Station vernietigd geweest. Daarom liet Dooku Grievous testen in zijn eigen fort. Grievous kon de infiltratie van de Jedi echter afweren maar kon niet verhinderen dat Kit Fisto ontsnapte. Deze ontsnapping keurde Dooku uiteraard weer af zodat Grievous weer niet helemaal was geslaagd in zijn missie. Later kreeg Grievous Eeth Koth te pakken in het Saleucami System, maar door toedoen van Anakin Skywalker,Adi Gallia en vooral Obi-Wan Kenobi moest Grievous zich gewonnen geven en vluchten naar Saleucami waar hij werd opgejaagd door de Jedi en Clone Troopers. Het orgelpunt van Grievous' leiderschap moest de onverwachte aanval worden op Coruscant in 19 BBY. Tijdens dit gevecht had Grievous de opdracht gekregen van Darth Sidious om Supreme Chancellor Palpatine te ontvoeren. Grievous was niet op de hoogte van het dubbelspel van de Sith Lords en blijkbaar hadden ze geen haast om dit aan de cyborg General uit te leggen. Na een helse achtervolging door de straten en gebouwen van Coruscant en na verschillende Jedi te hebben bestreden, kon hij Palpatine te pakken krijgen. Net vooraleer Grievous wou ontsnappen kreeg hij een fameuze Force Crush toegediend van Mace Windu waardoor de cyborg nu met een nog meer storende hoest door het leven moest gaan. Grievous bracht Palpatine aan boord van zijn vlaggeschip de Invisible Hand. Toen Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi het schip hadden binnengetreden om Palpatine te redden was Grievous al op de hoogte van hun aanwezigheid. Nadat Palpatine was bevrijd en Dooku blijkbaar was gedood, werden de Jedi en de Supreme Chancellor gevangen genomen. Lang kon Grievous echter niet genieten van dit moment want de Jediontsnapten. In de chaos die daarop volgde, smeet Grievous een gat in het raam thumb van de cockpit en ontsnapte via een Escape Pod. Grievous werd immers niet gehinderd door de open ruimte waarin hij perfect kon leven. Vervolgens vluchtte Grievous, zoals hij volgens de Jedi altijd deed, weg richting Utapau waar hij de CIS Council en een leger had ondergebracht. Daar deelde Darth Sidious hem mee dat de dood van Dooku een spijtige maar noodzakelijke zaak was. Sidious rekende immers op een nieuwe apprentice. Grievous moest de CIS Councilverplaatsen naar Mustafar, maar dat was buiten Obi-Wan Kenobi gerekend die door de Jedi Order naar Utapauwas gestuurd om Grievous definitief uit te schakelen. Obi-Wan Kenobi en Grievous begonnen te duelleren en Obi-Wan slaagde er snel in om twee van Grievous' vier handen af te snijden. De training van Dooku was niet voldoende om Kenobi te verslaan. Na een helse rit met zijnTsmeu-6 Personal Wheel Bike belandde Grievous bij zijn persoonlijke starfighter, de Soulless One. Kenobi gaf niet op en bleef Grievous bekampen door onder andere zijn platen voor zijn orgaanzak open te trekken. De uitermate sterke cyborg wierp Obi-Wan waar hij maar vallen wou en de Jedi leek ten dode opgeschreven. Op het laatste nippertje schoot Kenobi echter in de orgaanzak van Grievous die vuur vatte en explodeerde. Plotseling wasGeneral Grievous overleden. thumb|250px Zijn levenloze lichaam bleef nog een tijdlang liggen op het platform te Utapau en zou later gebruikt worden voor de creatie van de robot NK-necrosis. Na zijn doodhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grievous&action=edit&section=5Edit Grievous was voor Darth Sidious een perfect experiment geweest waardoor hij Darth Vader van een heel goed functionerend pak en cybernetische ledematen kon voorzien. Vele jaren na zijn dood werd Grievous toegevoegd aan het pantheon van goden die op Kalee werden aanbeden. Bekende Jedi door Grievous gedoodhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grievous&action=edit&section=6Edit *Adi Gallia op Boz Pity *Daakman Barrek op Hypori *Foul Moudama op Coruscant *Pablo-Jill boven Coruscant *Puroth op Tovarskl *Nystammall op Tovarskl *Roron Corobb op Coruscant *Roth-Del Masona op Coruscant *Sha'a Gi op Hypori *Tarr Seirr op Hypori *Soon Bayts op Boz Pity *T'chooka D'oon op Vandos *Jmmaar op Vandos *B'dard Tone op Belsus *Flynn Kybo op Belsus *Nahdar Vebb op Vassek *Ur-Sema Du op Geonosis *Zephata'ru'tor op Nadiem *Flint Torul op Belderone *Firkrann op Xagobah Achter de schermenhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grievous&action=edit&section=7Edit *Matthew Wood van het sound departement sprak de stem in van Grievous. *Normaal gezien zou Gary Oldman de stem van de General hebben ingesproken maar omdat de film buiten de Screen Actors Guild werd gemaakt, moest Oldman afzeggen. *Grievous verscheen voor het eerst in Chapter 20 van Star Wars: Clone Wars. *Dat Grievous vier armen had zou normaal gezien een geheim moeten geweest zijn, ware het niet dat een figuurtje van Hasbro dit verklapte alvorens de film verscheen. Verschijninghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grievous&action=edit&section=8Edit *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Rising Malevolence **Shadow of Malevolence **Destroy Malevolence **Rookies **Downfall of a Droid **Duel of the Droids **The Lair of General Grievous **Grievous Intrigue **The Deserter **ARC Troopers **Heroes on Both Sides **Padawan Lost Bronhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grievous&action=edit&section=9Edit *Grievous in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Story of General Grievous: Lord of War *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Labyrinth of Evil - Novel *Star Wars: General Grievous - Comics *Star Wars: Obsession - Comics